


Father

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Season 13 Codas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, brief very vague mentions of jack's self-harm, grieving!dean, mentions of Castiel's death, mentions of dean grieving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Reluctantly, Dean agrees to leave Castiel’s truck at the house in North Cove. Splitting up would only put them in more danger from whoever’s going to inevitably be hunting Jack, so he leaves the keys in the truck but keeps the tape safely tucked in his pocket. They climb into the Impala, the elder Winchester with a wary eye on Jack, and pull onto the road just as the sun begins to rise. Jack falls asleep a few hours into their drive, his breathing evening out just as they pass over the Oregon border. Sam, to his credit, doesn’t bring up the events of the past few days. Dean doesn’t really want to talk about it and, if he’s being honest with himself, he doesn’t know if he can talk about it. He does know he definitely shouldn’t talk about it while they’re driving.





	Father

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sliding in just under the wire haha. I've been meaning to write a coda for 13x02 for the last week but I never got around to it. I finally forced myself to sit down and write it tonight since the new episode airs tomorrow. It's unbeta-d (as are most of my works). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Reluctantly, Dean agrees to leave Castiel’s truck at the house in North Cove. Splitting up would only put them in more danger from whoever’s going to inevitably be hunting Jack, so he leaves the keys in the truck but keeps the tape safely tucked in his pocket. They climb into the Impala, the elder Winchester with a wary eye on Jack, and pull onto the road just as the sun begins to rise. Jack falls asleep a few hours into their drive, his breathing evening out just as they pass over the Oregon border. Sam, to his credit, doesn’t bring up the events of the past few days. Dean doesn’t really want to talk about it and, if he’s being honest with himself, he doesn’t know if he  _ can _ talk about it. He does know he definitely shouldn’t talk about it while they’re driving.

 

They make it an hour past the border of Utah before Sam suggests that they pull over and find a motel. That’s when Sam decides to open the floodgates. He brings up mom, and  _ Cas _ , and somehow thinks Dean’s still supposed to be able to concentrate. He considers ignoring him outright, but that would most likely make him keep talking, which is the exact opposite of what Dean wants. Instead, he says some bullshit about how everything plays out the same way for them and how Jack needs to die. He’s indifferent to the idea of killing Jack, and if he wasn’t so tired, both physically and emotionally, that would scare him. 

 

They pull into a motel parking lot an hour later and Dean shuts the car off. Before he has a chance to get out, Sam grabs his arm and lets out a breath.

 

“Jack thinks Cas is his father.” He feels his heart nearly stop at the mention of Cas, but turns and stares at Sam.

 

“He  _ what _ ?” Sam winces at the sharpness in his tone, but Dean can’t find it in himself to care. “What the hell does that mean, Sam. C- He’s not Jack’s father. He doesn’t get to claim him, not after he killed him.” Sam sighs, exasperated.

 

“He didn’t kill him, Dean. Lucifer did.”

 

“Yeah, after jumping through a portal that fucker created. It’s his fault, whether you two want to admit it or not.” Sam rolls his eyes, but doesn’t push it.

 

“He told me in the jail cell. I just wanted you to know so you don’t get blind-sided when he brings it up.” Dean pulls his arm away, grabbing his bag from the trunk and slamming it hard enough to make the whole car shake, waking Jack. He doesn’t wait for either of them, though. Instead, he stomps into the motel office and gets them a room. He barely glances at Sam when he walks back into the hallway, leading the way to their room.

 

“This is a bad idea. We should’ve just kept driving.”

  
  


* * *

 

The drive back to the Bunker after Asmodeus poofs away is… uneventful. Jack nearly picks the room Castiel previously held at the Bunker, but the glare from Dean is more than enough to deter him. Sam tries to get him to talk again when they’re sitting in the kitchen, but he’s still not ready. He’s not sure he’ll ever be ready. So instead, he grabs his beer and makes his way down the hallway. Once he confiscates the knife from Jack and makes him put on a new shirt, he makes his way back to his own room, kicking the door shut behind him. He drops the knife on his desk and grabs his tape player and headphones. He drops onto his bed and heaves out a sigh, putting the tape into the deck and slipping his headphones on. He takes a shaky breath before he manages to hit play.

 

He doesn’t know how long he lays there, letting the familiar music wash over him. It feels like he’s making the tape all over again. Sam knocks to tell him he got dinner, but he ignores him and finishes his now warm beer. Instead of eating, he curls up on his bed, facing the side where C- where  _ he  _ would be, if he was here. Where he  _ should _ be. 

 

He stays that way for a few days, only venturing out of his room for food, beer, and the bathroom. Sam’s worrying, he can see it in his eyes, but he honestly doesn’t care. All he wants to do is go to sleep and not have to wake up to a world where Castiel doesn’t exist. But apparently that’s not possible for him, so instead, he drinks until he can’t see straight just so he won’t dream and listens to the tape on repeat. He even succumbs and calls his voicemail a few times just to hear his voice, but that stops when Sam turns it on one day to make sure no one’s trying to get in touch with him and sees all the missed calls from Dean. 

 

The call from a familiar voice two weeks later is what jolts Dean out of bed. He grabs his phone and answers it numbly, rubbing at his eyes.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Dean. Been a long time.” He raises his eyebrows and chuckles quietly.

 

“Yeah, it has. What can I do for ya?” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION.


End file.
